


Race to hellworld

by ChristylovesZayn92



Series: Ghost rider aus [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Ghost racers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristylovesZayn92/pseuds/ChristylovesZayn92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band meet an female ghost rider named Christina hikario, who wants to race Michael Clifford and the others in hellworld, where an league is called ghost racers who take no mercy. Michael Clifford accepts the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race to hellworld

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ghost racers au features 5 seconds of Summer. If you haven't read ghost racers, you'll understand it.   
> Christy

"Guys, uh we got company! And it's coming our way!"  
"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" Yelled Michael Clifford who saw an burning bike in front of his band.the female rider stepped of of her hell cycle and took of her helmet and send out an chain towards Michael Clifford, his band mates were shocked, why would an female rider want Mikey? "Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Ashton, the rider looked at his band mates, her eyes started burning, "my name is christina blaze and my dad wants revenge on Michael Gordon Clifford!" 

"No way! Michael Clifford is our band mate! "   
"Tough choice, calum. Unless, you race me in hellworld, then I'll spare his soul."   
"Christina, you'll understand that Robbie reyes defeated your father and claim champion? Ha, I beat your ass, if you race me in hellworld."  
"Okay then. It's on, michael Clifford." She said getting on her bike and rode off towards hellworld.

"Mikey! You'll get killed!"  
"It's an chance I'd have to make."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter featured the song off of the ghost rider soundtrack called penance stare, look it up on yt.


End file.
